Technical Field
Embodiments disclosed herein are related to systems and methods for checking a user into a location using a specific sequence of packets that may include information identifying the location.
Related Art
Due to the increase in use of mobile devices and the improved networking and online capabilities of these mobile devices, merchants having physical “brick and mortar” storefronts may also have mechanisms for delivering advertisements and other information to the mobile devices while a user of the mobile device is in the merchant store. Some merchants may take advantage of platforms and services that allow a user to check in to the merchant or other location that they are in to deliver advertisements, specials, and other information. This allows the merchant to know that the user is at the store and provide specials and other information to the user. If the user is checking in via a social network, the user may also provide feedback about the merchant which may be useful or helpful for the merchant. If the user is checking in via a payment processing service, such as provided by PayPal, Inc. or San Jose, Calif., the user may be provided with options for selecting, ordering, and paying for items through the payment processing service when checking in, providing convenience for both the user and the merchant. In theory, checking provides benefits for both the user and the merchant. However, the users may have to perform the tedious process of checking in every time that they visit the merchant. And, if the user does not check in on every visit, then neither the user nor the merchant are fully benefits from checking in.
In the drawings, elements having the same designation have the same or similar functions.